Out Of The Concrete Jungle
by The ExtraOrdinary Outsider
Summary: Jesse Winston was sick of New York City. So she leaves for Tulsa, Oklahoma to track down her older brother, Dallas. Are the two ready to be back in each others' lives? Or will old flames reignite and cause more trouble than expected? Sister fic and love story *Rewrite of original started on June 17, 2013* This is for my BFFL, Jesse. Thank you for sticking with me until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. The ExtraOrdinary Outsider is back. And I have some news. I'm rewriting this. I didn't really like where it was going and it wasn't coming across the way I had wanted it to. So I changed it up a bit.**

I'm also posting an Outsiders and PJO Xover. I feel like the two greatest book plots ever should be together.

Also, I'm posting an Outsiders version of a song by one of my favorite artists ever. If anyone can guess what it is then you'll get to choose the next song I make an Outsider version of. Of course it can't be too hard, but I'll try. PM me the answers and suggestions.

Oh and one last thing I'm trying to decide which line break to use so just tell me which one you like best on a poll I put up on my profile.

Okay so this got long, but I was gone for over a month and a lot happened.

-  
DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO S. E. HINTON. If I owned these guys, I wouldn't be writing stories about them on this website, they would have been part of the book.  
-

Chapter 1

He would be coming over soon. I needed to get away. And fast. I snatched random shirts and pairs of jeans from my closet, grabbed a wad of cash from my drawer, and shoved them into a backpack.

I took a quick look at the clock and it read 5:47. Thirteen minutes and the devil would arrive.

As I shut the door to my room and turned off the lights, I felt a pang of sadness. I probably would never see this room again. I probably wouldn't see New York again. But it was what I had to do.

I quickly scribbled a note to my old man saying I was going to be out of state for a while visiting a friend. It was all true, but just vaguely. I left it in the fridge next to his bottles if beer. That way he was guaranteed to find it.

On the way out I grabbed the keys to my pickup truck and the chain that I always fought with.

I headed down the hallway out to the front door, and as I started down the front steps of our apartment building, I saw him coming up the street. He was early.

I rushed toward my pickup truck and immediately unlocked it and threw my bag in. I jumped in and started the engine. And as I was driving down the street I slowed down next to him and his friends. They were leaving Last Night. If this didn't go well I could get really hurt. They were drunk and I could tell by the way they walked and were eyeing my car. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out.

"Hey, Dean! He turned his head to see who was addressing him. His eyes met mine as I stuck up the finger and mouthed "fuck you." Then I drove off rolling up the window. I wouldn't be seeing him or New York anytime soon. 

**86:3  
**  
After three days of stopping at motels, changing radio stations whenever Hank Williams came on, and eating at diary queens I made it to my destination, the tough and tuff town of Tulsa, Oklahoma.

I drove around the town for about half an hour just taking in my surroundings. Most of the houses in the west were big and fancy with mowed lawns and picket fences, the stereotypical image of a perfect home. The houses in the east were more my style, small one, occasionally two, story homes with leaky roofs and broken fences and windows.

I was driving past a vacant lot when my car stopped. I knew driving this far wouldn't have been a good idea. But it was what I had to do. I needed to get away from Dean. So I turned the ignition off, got out of the car, and lifted up the hood.

I'd been having car problems for a while. I never went to get it looked at, and that was probably a bad idea. I was in a town I had just entered for the first time, all alone on the side of a street next to a vacant lot and it was almost nightfall. What were the odds someone who was going to help me would come by?

At that exact moment a jet black Mustang drove by and pulled to a stop a few feet away. The guys got out and by the looks of them I could tell they were Socs. Up in New York I was considered more of a hood than a greaser. But it was still a label that society gave me at birth.

I slammed the hood of my pickup down and rolled the sleeves up on my leather jacket. I reached into the left pocket and pulled out a pack of Kools and a lighter. I always smoked before I fought, most people did that to get hyped up. I just did it to calm my nerves.

As they got closer to me I realized that there were six of them. Six on one wasn't a fair fight. And by the looks of it they were drunk. In my opinion the only unfair thing about this fight was something on their part. Most guys I've fought didn't enjoy it when I kicked them. Of course I enjoyed it when I did.

They circled around me and I just stood there. Running wasn't an option and it wasn't like I was going to. Only an idiot or a weakling would try to run from a fight. I was neither.

I threw my cigarette off to the side and took my jacket off, tossing it into the passenger seat of my car through the open window. I took my chain out of my jeans pocket and wrapped it around my hand. The cold metal sent chills up my spine. Not of fear, but of excitement. I had only lost one fight, and that guy barely lived to regret beating me. I wasn't scared just a little jumpy.

The Socs finally stopped circling me and started to close in on me. I unwrapped my chain and whipped it. They all took a step back as it made a crack noise, like a whip. The guy who seemed to be in charge stepped close to me, but just out of reach of my chain.

"Hey, grease." He chuckled. Even though I was a greaser I didn't enjoy getting called one as an insult. I was just a somewhat uneducated hood that wore jeans a lot and didn't bother to tuck in her shirt that's all. I knew how to keep my cool though.

"Was that an insult to me? 'Cause I think it was so bad it hurt your self-esteem." He glared at me with pure hate and I knew that I had bothered him.

"You've got an accent that isn't quite southern. Where ya from?"

"New York." I stated blankly.

"New York, that's up in the Northeast right?"

"No, it's near Idaho and Washington." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh I didn't know." Was this idiot for real?

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

"You're the idiot for saying that." He shot back. "Get her!"

All six of the Socs came at me at once and I quickly whipped my chain at them. I wrapped it around the arm of one of them and pulled him close to me then I flipped him into another one and they stumbled into yet another one. Three down three to go.

The others didn't seem to be as stupid as their friends. I mean seriously coming at someone, with a chain, empty handed wasn't the brightest idea in the world. But I've seen duller.

Two of them pulled blades out of their pockets and flipped them open. One of them was actually smart enough to try and disarm me. It didn't work though. I just wrapped the chain around my wrist like a bracelet and grabbed his arm. Twisting it, I pulled him into a very uncomfortable position. Then I kicked him where it counted causing him to fall to the ground in a lot of pain. I reached over to pick up his blade.

Big mistake.

I'm more of a distance fighter really. Pipes and knives just aren't my style. Kinda like a sword and a dagger. One was for far away and the other was for up close.

So when I went to go pick up the blade l don't know what I was thinking. His friend grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to the ground. The other four, who I'd knocked down, came over and pinned my arms and legs. Then the lead Soc got on top of me and took at a blade of his own pocket. "You're gonna get it now you greasy bitch!"

He sliced at my arms and legs and left deep gashes that I knew would leave scars. He pulled my shirt up and sliced at my stomach, I could feel a lot of blood flowing out. And just as things started to go black I heard shouts and footsteps. And then suddenly it was all quiet and the pain was subsiding. 

**86:3  
**  
I woke up in a small room and I had bandages all over my stomach. There were three boys around me, and I didn't recognize any of them. I could feel the coldness of my chain touching my wrist, so I immediately unwrapped it and cracked.

They all took a step back. The eldest looking one held up his hands and spoke to me in a quiet, yet authoritative, voice. "We're not gonna hurt you. So just put the chain down."

"Oh yeah. Then why am I here?" I snapped.

The boy next to him, who looked a little bit younger than him but older than the third in the room, spoke to me gently. "Well, I was walking home from work when I saw a bunch of Socs beating on you. I wanted to go over to help, but you seemed to be doing fine. At least until they pinned you down. I went over and punched the guy on top of you right in the face. After that I started beating on him. His friends managed to get him away from me, and they took off in their black mustang. After that I brought you here."

"So you mean to tell me that you scared all those Socs off?" I was truly astonished.

"Yup. And all I had to do was punch one of them." He stated like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait. What happened to my car?" That was my pride and joy, and it was also the current residence of literally all my important possessions except my chain.

"A buddy of mine fixed up your engine and drove it over here." He stated and relief flooded into me.

"Thanks. I feel like I owe you guys a lot." I basically owed them my life, which they had just saved.

The youngest one finally spoke. "It's the least we could do. After all we aren't like the Socs. We help people in need. We don't just let them sit around and suffer."

"Thanks, uh what're your names?" I asked suddenly realizing they hadn't told me.

"Tell us yours first." The eldest stated with that tone of authority.

"Jesse," I stated nonchalantly I had always wondered how my parents came up with that. I mean my siblings all had interesting names and mine was just regular.

"Well, Jesse, I'm Ponyboy Curtis," said the younger one who had just spoken. "And this is my brothers, Sodapop," he pointed to the middle one, "and Darry," he said pointing to the oldest. "You can call me Pony though."

"And you can call me Soda. It's easier for most people." Sodapop stated. I nodded and took in my surroundings. It was something I had learned in New York. You always needed to be alert. You never knew what could happen.

I realized I was in one of the houses on the east side if town. "Are you greasers?"

"Yeah. But you look like one too, or you're a Soc that hit their head really hard." Soda said with a laugh.

"Trust me, I would already have left if I wasn't a greaser. And I wouldn't have been beating on Socs if I was one, would I?" I said jokingly.

"This girl's just like Dallas," Darry said with a chuckle. "Sarcastic humor, beating up a lot of Socs at once, and they even have the same New York accent."

"Wait. Hold up. Do you mean Dallas Winston?"

They all stared in shock. "You know him?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. We knew each other up in New York. We were close. Basically brother and sister. We would hang out all the time ever since we first met. And he was okay with bringing everywhere with him and his friends. Even though I was at least two years younger than all of them." It was the truth just dressed up in lies.

"Well, I guess he'll be glad to see you." Soda said. "Him and the guys are coming over for dinner."

"He is?" I was worried and not expecting this.

"Yeah," Darry stated blankly. "Him and the guys always hang around here in the afternoon. But we told them they couldn't come over until you woke up. Didn't want them to get too loud. Pony, why don't you go call them." Pony nodded as he left the room.

"Thanks for that Darry. I appreciate everything you've done for me already." And then I remembered something, "Ponyboy!" I hollered. He stuck his head into the family room. "Don't tell Dal I know him. I want it to be a surprise." He nodded and went back to talking to whoever it was.

Then I heard him yelling into the phone, "Buck! Would you just give it to him already? No, I don't care if you are talking to a girl! You left her to get the phone didn't you?" After a long pause he started yelling again. "Two-Bit! It's Pony! How do you not know who I am? Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Yes you know me! You crash at my house basically every day. Yes you came over this morning and ate cake! Do you finally remember? Good, you can come over now." The yelling finally stopped and he walked back in.

"I think it would have been a better idea to just go to Buck's instead of calling. But you might want to call again. I don't think the west side heard you." Soda said jokingly.

"It's not my fault Two-Bit chose today of all days to get drunk over at Buck's place." Pony said as he sat down on the couch next to his brother. "Hey, do you have any place to stay?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Well we have an extra room. You could use it if you want."

"No, I couldn't. You've already done so much to help me."

"I insist that you stay here. I have to keep an eye on your injuries anyway." Darry said in that tone I was starting to find scary.

"Okay," I muttered softly. I looked down and saw that the bandages had turned red with blood.

"I'll go make dinner. The boys'll probably be 'round soon." He started off toward the kitchen.

Then suddenly the door slammed and a young boy who looked about fourteen, fifteen at the most, came walking in. He saw me lying on the couch and managed a meek wave before he went and sat at the kitchen table. And Ponyboy followed. As he was getting up he whispered, "That's Johnny Cade. He's a little shy. But he'll come around eventually." I nodded in understanding. Most people in this social war were shy and self-conscious. It was the way we were raised, and it wasn't going to change.

The door slammed again and this time a boy who looked about Soda's age came strolling in. He didn't even acknowledge me. He just headed off into the kitchen probably to bother Darry or something.

Sodapop got off the couch and ran off into the kitchen. I could hear them whisper-yelling at one another. "Get back in there and say hi to her!"

"Why? I'm not into blondes. Two-Bit is though. Wait for him to come."

"Steve, go back in there and say hi."

"I really don't want to man."

"If you don't go back in there yourself I'm gonna have to force you." He must have not decided to come in willingly, because Soda dragged him into the room with his head in a headlock. "Jesse, this is my best bud Steve Randle. He's a little bit rude so you might just wanna ignore him." I laughed at the fact they were best friends and made fun if each other so openly.

"Are you the one that fixed my car?"

"Yeah." He managed to get out since he was still in a headlock.

"Soda, are you gonna let go of him? He looks like he's turning blue." He immediately let go and then muttered an apology. But Steve was obviously pissed because he tackled him and they started rolling across the floor.

The door slammed again and this time a boy who looked about Darry's, age maybe older, came walking in. He just sat down on the floor in front of the TV and started watching Mickey. Steve went over and whispered something in his ear making him whirl around to look at me. Him and Sodapop walked into the kitchen giggling away.

"Hey, cutie. What's your name?"

"Jesse," I stated blankly. I really didn't like getting flirted with.

"You know I have a thing for blondes."

"So do you flirt with Dallas Winston often?" All the guys started laughing in hysterics and even Johnny cracked a smile.

"Who are you?" He asked in astonishment.

"A greasy girl from New York."

"How do you know Dallas?"

"Old friend."

"Well you'll be seeing him real soon."

"How do you know that?"

"He's coming up the front steps."

The door slammed and I froze. "Hey y'all!" He called into the house getting a bunch of different responses. He walked over and sat on the other couch. He whipped his head back and his messy blonde locks flew out of his eyes. Two identical pairs of blue eyes met and he stared at me in shock.

"Jesse?" He stuttered out.

"Hey, Dallas." I managed a weak smile. He jumped up off the couch and slapped me across the face.

"Dallas!" Darry hollered as he came out of the kitchen. "Why the hell did you just hit her?" He just ignored him and started yelling at me.

"Why'd you come here? The action up in New York getting too boring for you? Or did Dean walk out on you?" He rudely snapped.

"No. I just needed to get away from him," I stated in a voice not higher than a whisper.

"Why'd you come here then? You know you're not welcome in my life." He snapped again.

"Dallas. Please. I just can't be with him anymore. Please stop him." I pleaded with him as tears fell down my face.

"It ain't my fault. That's the way he is. If he's too rough for you, then just leave him. I told you Dean wasn't a good guy. I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen." He stated as he walked out the door.

I sat there crying on the couch. I couldn't believe he hadn't forgiven me yet. Ponyboy came over and enveloped me in a hug. "It'll be okay. I don't know what exactly, but it'll be okay." I giggled.

"You know how to make someone feel better Pony. You really do."

"Why'd he hit you? That was just uncalled for," he asked as he thumbed away some tears.

"I deserved it," I muttered.

"You deserved to have Dallas Winston hit you?" He had a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yeah. I'm used to it though. Our dad always did."

Now they all looked at me quizzically and simultaneously said, "What?"

"Dallas is my brother."  
**  
So this is just a start up chapter. I'm kinda just changing up the plot. At least that's what I want to do. Oh and those aren't all the options for the line breaks, other stories I have up will have some of the other options. But they're all on the poll so go check it out. I always love the trivia questions at the end of chapters so I'm gonna do that too.**

While Ponyboy is describing Dallas he says that something is not present in him. What was it?

I'm not an author that likes to fish for reviews. But I get a kick out of saying this. Review for Johnny. Always do it for Johnny.

Stay Gold,  
The ExtraOrdinary Outsider


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry for being the first to follow this story, and Carmen Reid for being the first to review.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. E. Hinton. I own nothing. **

Dallas's POV

I walked into the Curtises' place just like I did every day. It was later than we normally would have gone over. The gang and I, I mean. Most of the time, we were there all afternoon. But apparently on his way home from work Soda found some girl. So Darry told us all we couldn't come over. I went over to Buck's and didn't get drunk for a change. I just played a few rounds of poker, which I may or may not have been cheating in. And I beat a few guys at pool. That was all.

Then Two-Bit came and he got ripped. And, after about an hour or so, Buck came over to us and told Two-Bit that there was a phone call for him. When he staggered his way over I could hear him yelling at someone. But since the music was so loud I didn't hear him. Then he staggered his way back over to me and said that the Curtises were letting us come over. I let him go ahead of me. I didn't want to be on the road with him driving drunk like that, and even if he was sober I wouldn't want to either.

After about ten minutes I took the keys to Buck's T-Bird and headed over to the Curtises. When I walked in, like I said it was normal. I sat down on the couch that wasn't occupied yet. And then I noticed the girl sitting on the other couch. It couldn't be. "Jesse?"

"Hey, Dallas,' she said meekly as she let loose a small smile. I got off the couch and slapped her hard.

"Dallas!" Darry's voice boomed through the house. "Why the hell did you just hit her?" I just ignored him and started yelling at her.

"Why'd you come here? The action up in New York getting too boring for you? Or did Dean walk out on you?" I snapped.

"No. I just needed to get away from him," she stated in a barely audible voice.

"Why'd you come here then? You know you're not welcome in my life." I snapped again.

"Dallas. Please. I just can't be with him anymore. Please stop him." She pleaded with me as tears fell down her face.

"It ain't my fault. That's the way he is, and, if he's too rough for you, then just leave him. I told you Dean wasn't a good guy. I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen." I stated as I walked out the door.

I headed over to Buck's T-Bird and started the engine. And, just to add onto the perfect mood I was in, Hank Williams came blasting out of the speakers. I flipped the dial off and gunned it down the street. I let all the events of that night two years ago fuel my rage. 

**86:3**

I remember her nagging me on and on to come. And I told her over and over again that it wasn't the kind of party I wanted her to go to. I mean she was only thirteen. The people at these types of parties would do anything they want to get what they want. And I wasn't going to let that happen to her. We got into an argument over it, and she stormed off to her room. I followed her upstairs and put a chair under the door. Our house had bars on the windows, but we didn't have locks on the inside doors. I still remember what she said to me.

She started banging on the door and screaming for me to open it. She continued to hit the door, but it wasn't as loud or hard. And then I could hear her crying. "Dallas, don't leave me in here! Dallas, please!"

"Jesse, it's for your own good." And with that I headed out the door and out to Dean's waiting car. I got a little drunk, okay more than a little, and I partied the whole night. I played pool a few times and a little bit of poker. And just as I was about to start downing another round of shots I saw the clock. It was almost one in the morning.

Normally I wouldn't be concerned. Sometimes I was out the whole night. But I had locked Jesse in her room. She was probably trying to wiggle out through the bars in the window by now. So I walked around looking for Dean. When I didn't find him I headed outside to see if his car was still there. It wasn't. I wasn't surprised. I had seen him lazily watching the party, and he had headed out the door. But he was my ride, and he was so gonna get it for ditching me.

I headed home to find the door wide open. The old man was probably too drunk to realize that he had left it like that. And, when I stepped inside, I saw him passed out on the floor with a beer in his hands. I stepped over him and headed up the stairs. And what I saw next surprised me.

The chair I had put under Jesse's door was in the middle of the hallway and the door was open. I peaked in the room and nearly had a heart attack at what I saw. Dean was in there on my sister!

I walked over and ripped the two of them apart. And I started swinging punches at him. He finally just up and left, barely clothed. I turned to Jesse and I was steaming. She pulled the sheets up over her and started putting on her clothes again. I took this as my cue to start yelling at her. "Jesse! What the hell were you doing with Dean! I told you to stay away from him! This is why I didn't want you going to this party!" I turned to leave and took one last look at my sister. She had tears in her eyes which she was trying to hide. Greasers didn't cry, especially the ones as cold as hoods. "I thought you were smart enough to make good decisions, Jesse." I muttered that under my breath, more to myself than her. And with that I took off out the front door grabbing the keys to my car on the way out. 

**86:3**

The Hank Williams song ended, and I pulled to a stop on the side of the road. My mind swirled with confused thoughts and I just sat there with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. What had I done? My sister had come back to escape her bastard of an abusive boyfriend, and I acted just like him. I put the key back in the engine and turned back on the road and headed back to the Curtises'. I had a relationship to fix. Wow, I never thought I'd have the notion of fixing a relationship with someone of the opposite gender. But hell she's my sister. Only Steve and Two-Bit would think like that.

**So, I know this was short. Like really short. But I'm not that great at writing Dallas. I'm actually better at writing Jesse because I'm modeling her off my best friend. Ok here's the trivia question. Just let me know if y'all want me to keep doing these 'cause nobody responded to the last one.**

**Sodapop would still have married Sandy even if she cheated on him. What Bruno Mars song describes a similar situation?**

**And one last thing I may not update this story for a few days because I haven't finished my summer reading book yet. **

** Stay Gold,**

** The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Carmen Ried for favoriting and following this story, and thank you for the review. Thank you to stackhouse7 for following this story. Thank you to LeatherAndCardGames for following and favoriting this story. Thank you to India094 for following and favoriting this story, and thank you for the review. And for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry got the trivia question right. It was Grenade. **

**DISLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO S. E. HINTON. SHE OWNS THE OUTSIDERS.**

Jesse's POV

"He's your brother?" They all said at the same time.

"Yeah he is," I mumbled.

"That's why I thought you two were alike," Darry said with a dawning realization.

"Yeah. We can be practically the same person at times. Act alike. Think alike. Look somewhat alike. Some people used to call me his deformed clone." I can't believe I still remembered that.

"You trying to insult yourself?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Oh would you shut up, Steve." Johnny said rather boldly. "Can't you see that she don't wanna take shit from you?"

That shut Steve up real good and he walked out of the room. "You sure you're okay?" Ponyboy asked me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "I deserve it anyway." I blew a lock out if my eyes and thought of what I had done two years ago. Was it really worth it? Evidently not.

Two-Bit decided to be brave, more likely stupid, enough to ask me what was buggin' me. "What's the history behind this? What did he mean by Dean being rough?"

Soda hit him on the side of the head and said, "Why would you ask something like that?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's alright, Two-Bit. I was just being a little sister annoyed at her older brother. And I ended up in this mess."

"Mess?" Darry questioned.

"Dallas wouldn't let me go to a party with him and the guys one time. So I got really upset with him, because he locked me in my bedroom. Dean came over since he got bored at the party. He came upstairs and unlocked my door for me and we kinda fooled around. Dallas came back and found us. He was so upset because he had told me to stay away from Dean, because he was dangerous. I didn't listen. So he left and told me it was my funeral. And it sure was." Tears were streaming down my face now. "I didn't want to give him what he was asking for anymore. So he got violent." I held out an arm and showed then the scars running up and down it. "I can't take it anymore. I just need it to stop. My dad already hits me enough. Then Dean getting all violent and using a knife on me. I need it to end." I sobbed into Pony's shoulder and he held me tighter.

"Why don't I go finish making dinner? It's another chocolate cake. Y'all finished the first one this morning." He walked off into the kitchen muttering about just ordering something instead.

"You guys eat chocolate cake for meals?" I was astonished at that.

"Damn right!" Steve hollered from the dining table. He and Soda were playing a game of poker. I could see the extra aces in Steve's shoe, and the unnatural bulge in Soda's sleeve was a dead giveaway too.

"They're such cheaters," I mumbled to Ponyboy as I gestured toward the two of them. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'we all are.'

"Cake's done!" Darry's voice boomed through the house. Pony and Johnny helped me to the table and I sat in between them. It was better than sitting next to Steve. Soda and he weren't done with their game. But Two-Bit must have been hungry. Or just really really bored.

He tilted the table and made all the cards fall off the other end. Steve got really upset, he was probably gonna 'win' because then he started wrestling with Two-Bit. Darry came out and broke it up. And then he put the cake down on the table.

It was gone in less than a second, and I have to admit that I took a lot. I was hungry. A hungry Winston was never a good thing. And then, as if on cue, another hungry Winston walked in. Darry stepped up to him and stared down menacingly. "Gonna hit your sister again?" He growled.

"No!" He spat back. "I just came to talk to her." He looked at me with softness in his eyes.

I slowly got up out of my chair and walked out of the house. I wasn't going to talk to him with all those nosy ears in there. I leaned against the railing and stared out at the night sky. There were so many stars. In New York the smoke and bright lights and the tall buildings blocked out the view. Occasionally you could see a good sunset from Central Park, but the only view of the stars was from the Empire State Building. And it was a long way to the top.

The door slammed behind me, and Dallas came out. "Jesse," he said as he came up next to me and lit a Kool. "I'm sorry I hit you earlier."

"That ain't enough to make up for it. Dallas you're turning into Dad."

"I know. It's just that... I didn't... I don't know. I guess I was just so surprised that I had seen you after so long, and then I thought of the last thing that happened between us. It just got me so upset. Before I knew it I was hitting you and yelling and then I just stormed away. I was just so mad. I'm sorry." He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

He was squeezing kinda tight and it started to hurt. "Dallas, my stomach."

He immediately jumped away. He lifted my shirt up tentatively and then stared in shock. "What happened?"

"Socs," I spat with pure distaste. "But I handled them, and when they were about to get the better of me Soda stepped in to help."

"Remind me to thank him later. But first we're gonna go hang at my place." He stuck his head in the door and hollered, "I'm takin' Jesse to Buck's. I may or may not bring her back." Darry stuck his out of the kitchen and gave him an angry glare. "She's my sister, Darry. But I'll bring her back. Staying the night at Buck's ain't the best idea for fifteen year old girls." We headed down the front steps and off to Buck's whatever that was.

"Where are you takin' me again, Dal? Didn't catch the name."

"Buck Merril's. Bar for those of age, but I trust you have an ID otherwise Meg wouldn't have been serving you over at Last Night." Meg Oakley, the bartender at Last Night, knew I was too young. But she liked talkin' to me, and I was usually one of the only girls to hang out there. It was a really rough hang out. But I was a girl who played rough, so I could handle it.

I could see a building less than a block away. You could hear the music blasting all the way from here. I thought back to the first time I went to Last Night. I wasn't as hard core of a greaser back then. But I was still a pretty tough one. A drunk hood had tried to lift my top, and I ended up bashing his head in. Ever since I've been going back, most people wouldn't have gone back after that, but like I said I was a pretty tough greaser.

The flash of headlights brought me out of my thoughts. We came to the end of the street, and I saw that the Black Mustang was waiting at the corner.

Out of the car stepped more drunken Socs than before. Back in New York they never jumped us in groups. But I have a feeling these idiots were too drunk to realize who we were. I was wrong.

"Ain't this the broad we saw by the vacant lot?" The Soc that had slashed my stomach asked his friends.

One of them sidled up next to him and eyed me. "Yeah. I think it is. What are you doing hanging out with Dallas Winston?"

"Can't hang out with friends in this town?" I asked slyly.

"Thought you were from outta town. How do you know Dallas?" Another one questioned.

The one next to him said, "She's from New York. So is he. Probably knew each other up there."

"Damn right," I stated blankly. I always tried not to show fear by acting completely emotionless. I was also really nervous there was gonna be a fight 'cause I didn't have a cancer-stick on me.

"Just keep driving, bastards," Dallas stated as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked off with me.

I felt someone grab my waist and pull me to the ground. I saw Dallas whirl around and punch whoever had grabbed me. And he pulled me off the ground. Next thing I knew we were getting circled around by Socs. 

**86:3**

"Am I the only one seeing the resemblance between these two?" The lead Soc said with a smirk on his face. He probably realized it already, but he needed us to say it, or at least someone else. His guys just shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same attitude." Now they all nodded, finally noticing the resemblance. Dallas didn't say anything, just glared at him and pulled me behind his back. What good that would do I don't know, we were getting circled around for crying out loud. I stuck my hand in my pocket and let the coldness of the chain comfort me." The over protective older brother, I see," he chuckled along with his friends.

I decided that this was going nowhere. So I took my chain out and started twirling it around my finger. A few of the guys who had been there earlier took a step back, while others shifted warily as if deciding what to do. I decided what I wanted to do.

I wrapped the chain around the closest guy's wrist and knocked him into a few of his friends. Then I charged another one. In between punches and kicks, I saw Dallas had pulled out his blade and was going at it with three of the guys. Two of the ones I had knocked down went after him too, and they pinned him to the ground. The others went over and started slashing at him with blades and kicking him in the ribs. I rushed over to help him, but he jerked his head up and managed to yell a few words to me. "Jesse, get to Buck's. Find Tim Shepard. He's the guys with the scar running up the right side of his face. Go." I hurried off to the big building at the end of the street that I had seen earlier.

When I walked in the front door I saw Tim right away. At least I thought it was him. He had the scar and by the loud cursing I could tell he was a friend of Dal's. I rushed over to him and when he saw me he eyed me coolly. If he even thinks about flirting with me, I didn't get to finish my thought before he started. "Hey, doll face. What brings a fine looking broad like yourself over to Buck's?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a snappy retort, "I ain't a nice girl. Especially the company I keep." Cracking my knuckles I continued, "Dallas Winston told me to come get you. Some Socs are beating on him just around the corner."

"You Dally's girl?" he eyed me differently this time. Maybe he was just as smart as that Soc was earlier, a stupid idiot.

"Something like that," I said as I twirled a finger in my hair. By the looks I was getting from this Shepard character and his crew I could tell he was like Dean. But maybe not as bad if Dal had sent me to him. I headed toward the door and turned around to see he hadn't moved. "Ya coming or what?" He turned to his guys and they shrugged as they followed after me.

**I know where I want this story to go, but I don't know how to get it there. The next chapter will be Dallas, which will be out in a day or two. And the next Jesse chapter is where the plot really kicks in. I already wrote that one. But I still need to post chapter four before five.**

**Oh and for those of you reading In A Bit of a Cucumber my Xover, I'm having major writers' block. So that may take a few days too. Sorry, but I can't spend my summer in front of a computer, even though I already did that for almost all of it. And I also have to finish my back to school stuff. So, sorry again. Oh and I almost forgot the trivia question:**

**What page of the outsiders does Johnny die on? **

** Stay Gold,**

** The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry for reviewing. You got the trivia question right. And I totally did the same thing that you did, crying for twenty minutes and all. Thank you to Carmen Ried for reviewing. I wouldn't have a copy of the book either if my language arts teacher hadn't let me keep my copy. Thank you to Just Obsessed for reviewing the past two chapters. Thank you to StayAlways for following this story. And thank you to green-eyes-319 for reviewing.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got sick with a high fever, and I couldn't even sit up so I couldn't type. But now I'm back and I will be updating all my stories.**

**DISCLAMIER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO S. E. HINTON. I OWN NOTHING**

**Dallas's POV**

Once Jesse charged those Socs, I pulled my blade. She knocked a few guys over almost instantaneously. That's Jesse for you. I took on the other three guys who were there. Not the smartest thing, but hey I'm a Winston. We don't always use our heads. Jesse was probably thinking typical Dallas right now. It isn't the stupidest thing I've ever done. That was probably locking Jesse in her room. But anyway back to the fight. See that's another thing about me. When I'm in a fight my mind will wander and I don't remember what I did. Playing dumb with the cops isn't that hard when you really don't know anything. Like there was this one time. I'm doing it again!

So anyway I was fighting these guys with my blade and it was just starting to even out when two of the guys Jesse had knocked down came at me. And then the next thing I knew I had cuts everywhere and a few broken ribs. Jesse made her way over to me to help, but I managed to get my head off the ground and make eye contact. I told her to go to Buck's and get Shepard.

Hell, I don't know why I get myself into these situations. If I don't bust these Socs up by the time that she's back with Tim's outfit, I'll never hear they end of it. Guess I better start now.

I kicked one guy in the groin and I felt kinda bad because I knew that hurt. He fell into another one who let go of my arm. After that I managed to sock another one in the nose. And I zoned out after that.

By the time Shepard and Jesse had come, the Socs were running off to their little black Mustang. I didn't care though. Jesse was safe. And Shepard got to see the smug grin of victory on my face. He walked over to me and nodded with respect. "Guess your girl here got it wrong. You were the one beating on them Socs not them beating on you."

I laughed to myself. And Jesse cracked a grin. Tim gave me a quizzically look. "She ain't my girl Shepard." He still stared at me with a puzzled expression. "She's my sister."

He looked taken aback. "There's two of you I gotta deal with?"

Jesse made her way over to me and I put an arm over her shoulder. Together we replied, "Damn, straight."

"Creepy," he muttered as he turned to go back to Buck's.

I stopped him with a quick holler to him. He turned and gave me an annoyed look. I smirked. "By the look you're giving me, I know that this is one hell of a party!" He gave me a slight nod and then headed back with his gang.

"You ready for your first party at Buck's?" The look she gave me was enough of an answer.

**86:3  
**

After I took Jesse over to the bar and she ordered her shots I knew I wouldn't be seeing much of her. But I would have to check the bedrooms upstairs every once in a while. The way Tim was eyeing her I knew he was going to try to convince her. And, according to some of my friends, a drunk Winston was not very good at making the right choices.

I remember cheating my way through poker. And winning a few pool games. But then I started downing shots and everything got kinda fuzzy after that. Then Jesse came over to me and by the way she was walking I could tell she was drunk. "Daaalllaaass, caaann weee gooo baackk tooo the Cuuurtiisees'?" She'd slurred so much it was obvious.

I put an arm around her. "Sure, baby girl." I didn't want Darry to think I was that irresponsible of an older brother. Sure I let her fight and drink and smoke, but that's how it was in New York. And, hell, Ponyboy does the same thing. But he would probably get mad at me since she's a girl. A lot of guys up in New York would hold that against her. But that was before she turned cold and tough, and I made her into a real hood. Darry don't know that though. So it would probably be best to take her home.

I hopped over the bar and took Buck's keys from where he hid them. Everyone knew where they were to be honest. But he didn't know that. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I led Jesse out the door and into Buck's t-bird and quickly drove her over to the Curtises'.

I took a look at the clock on the dash board and saw that it said one in the morning. Darry was gonna kill me. She's my sister, so he shouldn't have any say in where I take her. But I have to admit that a fifteen year old girl shouldn't be hanging out at Buck's this late at night. Or if you considered it early morning you could say that too.

I opened the door to see Steve passed out in the arm chair, Two-Bit was on the floor, and Johnny was on one of the couches. I led Jesse over to the other couch and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Darry came out of his room and stuck his head into the family room. "Little late isn't it?"

"Sorry, Darry. Won't happen again." He just stared at me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"She's your sister. I just want you to look out for her a little bit more. But I do have one thing to say, she ain't going to another party at Buck's."

"Yeah. I really don't like her hanging out there. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. Since the reason I walked out on her before was because I didn't want her to go to a party. I felt like I should take her one now that we're together."

"I know Dallas. You're taking that elderly brother role. She can stay here. It'll be safer than your place. Does she go to school?"

"Nah. She's a drop out. School just never clicked for her. And Dad didn't support our education. So we were both out of school by the time she was thirteen."

"Oh so signing her up wouldn't do any good?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you head on back over to Buck's , Dal. We don't have any more space here."

"I'm going Darry." And with that I headed out the door. As I turned the car on I realized something. I was now taking on the responsibility that Darry had been given only two months ago.

I was going to have to grow up and be a guardian.

**Okay so that may be a really bad start to writing after being gone for almost a week now. But next chapter will be exciting. I noticed that nobody tried the trivia question for the first chapter so I'll put it up again, along with another one. **

**1. ****While Ponyboy is describing Dallas he says that something is not present in him. What was it?**

**2. When and where did the Outsiders take place?**

**Bonus: I changed my profile picture to a collage of my favorite actor. If you can tell me who it is and take a guess at how many pictures are in the collage you get a surprise.**

**Oh and one last thing. I was wondering if any of the people reading this story had ever read Rumble Fish by S. E. Hinton and gotten confused by the ending. I wrote a poemfic of my take on some symbols and themes in the story. So you could check that out if you'd like. **

** Stay Gold,**

** The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to StayAlways for favoriting this story. Thank you to just obsessed for reviewing. You got both of the trivia questions half right. The answers I was looking for were 1. the shade of difference between greaser and hood was not present in him and 2. Tulsa, Oklahoma in 1965. Thank you to JinLing for following this story. Thank you to Knusperkeks for favoriting and following this story. **

**And I think I need to apologize a million times for only updating every two weeks. I've just been really stressed about going back to school. But that's not a good excuse. So here's chapter 5.**

**DISCLAMIER: All rights go to S.E. Hinton. I wasn't born in the fifties. **

Jesse's POV

I woke up in a room that I should probably be familiar with already given that I've woken up in it twice. But the hangover I had was making my head pound. I sat up slowly and noticed that the other boys were already there. Two-Bit and Steve were arguing over who's turn it was to pick what they watch on TV and it turned into them wrestling around on the floor knocking things over and making Darry holler at them to clean up. Johnny was just sitting on the other couch keeping to himself and listening to Pony ramble on about something or another. Sodapop was in the kitchen fixing what I assumed was breakfast. And Dally, well, Dally was nowhere to be seen.

As if on cue the front door banged open and it gave me even more of a migraine then all the noise in hear. It was too much for me that I fell off the couch and onto the floor. All the boys immediately rushed over to check on me. The questions they were spitting at me were all getting blurred together along with their voices. One thing I made out clearly was Darry telling them all to back up and give Dallas some room.

"Hey, kid. You okay? You hurt? Anything wrong?" The genuine concern in his voice startled me.

"Um, Dal, why are you so concerned?"

"Because you're my little sister. And I have to take care of you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all these years he actually came out and said that he cared. Everyone knew he did on the inside, but he just flat out said it.

"I'm alright. I just haven't been this hungover in months." He gave me a quizzical look. "I only go to Last Night every once in a while. And even then I don't drink or anything. Mostly just walk around."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to go to the party,' I mumbled.

"Well you aren't going to another one." He used the tone that Darry had been using yesterday and it was really starting to scare me that my older brother had changed so much over the years.

"Fine." I stood up and promptly fell back down. This time Ponyboy lunged forward and caught me. I looked up at him and muttered a quick thank you.

Darry, probably hoping to prevent another incident, quickly told me to, "Sit on the couch and then I can bring your cake too you."

He headed off into the kitchen with Soda in tow who probably still had to finish making it. Ponyboy helped me onto the couch and he sat on one side of me while Johnny sat on the other. "Is chocolate cake all you ever eat here?" I inquired.

Steve and Two-Bit had gone back to arguing over the TV, but stopped to say, "It's another food group." And then went back to throwing insults back and forth.

Dallas headed over into the kitchen and I could hear him asking Sodapop where they keep the aspirins. Then he came back out with a glass over water and a pill that he had to force feed me. I really didn't like medicine.

_Once a couple years ago we were at the hospital since I had gotten a really bad fever and the old man didn't give a hang about even when it took a turn for the worse. Dallas had to take me to the hospital and all I really remember about that day was being rushed around and needles getting poked into me. And in the end the doctor said I was going to be fine, but I would have to take these pills for a few weeks. _

_And every day for those few weeks he would chase me around the house and when he finally caught me he would force me to take the medicine. Sometimes he would hold me down and force it into my mouth. Other times he would tickle me until I gave in. _

_That was when I was seven and he was nine. _

_Then he got hauled into the station a few months later when he turned ten. _

_And he changed. _

But now he was starting to change back into the old Dally. And I hoped it stayed that way.

At around nine or so Darry said he was heading to work and if Soda and Steve wanted a ride they would have to get going or he'd leave them behind and they'd have to walk. They reluctantly trudged after him and got into his car. Two-Bit said he was gonna get going too 'cause he had to pick up his girl, Kathy, or something like that for a lunch date at the Dingo.

So that left Dal, Pony, Johnny, and I. We sat there in a pretty uncomfortable silence until Johnny, of all people, broke it.

"Wanna go walk around town for a little bit?"

"I'm down with it," I said hoping to get around town a little bit.

But of course Dallas had to intervene.

"Oh no, Jesse, you ain't going nowhere."

"But Dallas!" I protested.

Before he could say anymore Ponyboy spoke up. "If she feels sick while we're walking we can come back home. And nothing's gonna happen to her while we're with her."

My brother muttered a soft "fine" and then we headed out the door.

We passed the DX and bothered Steve while he was fixing cars by moving a bunch of his tools around. And we went into the store and misshelved a bunch of things to bother Soda. But then their boss came out of his office to see what all the yelling and laughing was about so we split.

Then we headed over the Dingo and basically just hung around. Talked to random greasers and hoods. Watched a few fights. After a while we were just starting to leave when we saw Two-Bit and Kathy. And Dallas just had to go embarrass him.

So Pony, Johnny, and I waited for a few minutes and Dallas came back soaked in coke. "Two-Bit of all people couldn't take a joke." We laughed as we headed off down the street.

As we passed the vacant lot I had gotten jumped in I saw the jet black mustang from yesterday turn the corner. Were they following me? Before I could point it out to the others it stopped next to us along with another car, a blue corvair. A bunch of Socs stepped out of the car and if I counted right, which I hoped I didn't, there were twelve of them.

They started to circle around us making us back up into the lot. Johnny pulled out a blade that was at least six inches. Pony picked up a busted pop bottle. Dal also pulled out a blade but it wasn't as long as Johnny's. And I let my chain dangle in my hand.

The lead Soc, who seemed to be at every one of these petty street fights, stepped toward me and I took a step back. Dallas put himself between me and the soc and pushed me backwards toward Johnny and Pone.

The next couple minutes are a blur to me. Shouts and curses echoed off the walls of the lot. I could hear fists connecting with jaws and ribs. Then I felt someone pull me a back away from the boys and I looked up to see it was that stupid soc again.

"Your brother ain't gonna help you now, grease." He put his knees on my arms and sat on my chest. Ripping the leather jacket I didn't realize I had on off of me, he sliced downward with his blade ripping my shirt into a vest. He traced his blade over the gash that was just starting to close then he slit it open.

I forced myself to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream. But that wasn't enough for what he did next.

More gashes and cuts covered my appendages as he brutally slashed at me. He kicked me in the ribs and slugged my jaw multiple times. And then he started to reach under my newly made vest and I felt his hand fumbling with the clasp on my bra.

Again I couldn't remember the next couple minutes and I probably didn't want. All I do remember is me screaming for Dallas and Johnny and Ponyboy and this stupid soc running his hands all over me. The pounding in my head was so loud it drowned out everything else.

The next thing I remember is someone punching the soc and him and his friends taking off. And then someone else covered me with my jacket and helped me into a car. After I was lying down on the back seat with my head in someone's lap, I passed out.

**So that's the end of chapter five. I told y'all that the plot was going to kick in. By chapter nine the really major problems will start happening. I think. **

**So please give me any comments. concerns, questions about the story, writing tips, and answers to the trivia question.**

**What does Johnny compare Dally to when reading gone with the wind?**

** Stay Gold,**

** The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Just Obsessed for reviewing last chapter. Thank you to for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry for reviewing last chapter too. You both got the trivia questions right. Thank you to NatalietheCrazy for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to dezyj for following this story. Thank you to dani-curtis-16 for favoriting and following Starting Something New. Though it's only going to be a one-shot but if you would like it to be more than that just tell me. Thank you to despicable me for reviewing on Sandless Beach. Thank you to The Reviewer for reviewing on Sandless Beach.** **Thank you to stackhouse7 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to Kynmu99 for favoriting this story. And thank you to ashleywhitener for reviewing the last chapter and favoriting this story. **

**I feel like the worst updater in the world right now. I have gotten so much homework the past week now that I can't even remember what I ate for lunch today. And I need to keep up with it all otherwise I get kicked out of the class. But I will try to update this story every Wednesday after this post. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. S. E. Hinton owns this story.**

Dallas's POV

Those goddamn Socs were asking for it. They were honest to goodness asking for it.

My sister of all the greasy girls in Tulsa was the one they beat up. And this was the third time!

If Two-Bit hadn't been driving past from dropping Kathy off and Soda and Steve had been leaving work she could have gotten even more hurt. Johnnycake and Pony were pretty busted up too. Even I got hurt.

But what happened to Jesse wasn't half as bad as the damage we took.

God, she didn't deserve that. Nobody did. I'm gonna get that stupid Soc.

Two-Bit had wanted to drive, but I shoved him out of the way and took the wheel. He reluctantly took the shotgun seat while Johnny and Pony piled into the back seat and Soda and Steve put Jesse in after them.

There wasn't enough space in Two-Bit's car. So Steve and Soda had to run back to the Curtis house.

We pulled up and I immediately started honking the horn to get Darry to come outside. I jumped out of the car and rushed to open the door. Pony was cradling her head in his lap while her body was curled up on the seat. Johnny had already gotten out of the house cradling his left arm which looked like it was broken and he was trying hard not to put too much pressure on his left foot which also looked pretty broken. Just as Steve and Soda arrived, panting and out of breath, Two-Bit started to help Johnny over to the steps to sit.

Darry came outside asking what all the ruckus was about and Two-Bit just muttered, "Socs".

Dare quickly made his way to the car and looked Jesse over. "I'm not sure if it's safe to move her. And Johnny looks like he broke a few bones. I can't fix those." He looked at every one of us. "You know where we gotta go." All of us moaned a little to ourselves.

We would have to take an unenjoyable visit to Tulsa General Hospital.

**86:3  
**  
As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, we all rushed out of the car, except for Steve and Soda who were still the ones that had to run and had now been joined by Two-Bit since Darry had shoved him out of shotgun.

Darry picked up Jesse and all but ran into the hospital, and I had to sprint to keep up with him. Football had done him good. Two-Bit and Steve were helping Johnny up the front stairs and Soda was steering Pone in the right direction. His left eye was starting to turn black and swollen, and he could barely see where he was going.

By the time we were all in the waiting room a bunch of doctors had come out along with a few nurses who were immediately ushering us into different rooms.

The next couple minutes were all a blur to me.

I only remember clocking a doctor and protesting with a bunch of nurses that I needed to be with my sister. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and when my knees buckled I was out.

**86:3**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through window and onto my face and immediately wanted to jump out of bed and run down the hall to Jesse.

But I couldn't. I was strapped to the hospital bed.

I started hollering for someone to get me out of this and that it was unjust and I didn't deserve to be tortured and all this other mumbo jumbo I didn't even understand.

Finally Darry walked in and sat in a chair next to me. He looked at me with a disappointed look. "Why'd you do it? If you had just let them stitch you up they would have let you go see her right away."

"I don't like hospitals and I don't need no one to stitch up my side."

"If no one had, you wouldn't have been able to see her. Do you have any idea how much blood you lost?"

I didn't actually. The adrenaline had been pumping through me so much I hadn't even realized I was that hurt. I had thought it was just a couple cuts and a few bruises is all. But, now, pulling up my shirt and looking at my side I could see the long, wide gash that was stitched up.

"Look, Dar. I'm having a bit of a problem adjusting to being a brother. I'm always gonna have that New York hood in me."

"I know it's hard at first. But you'll get used to it." He had a knowing look on his face as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks, Darry. Could you let me out of this thing now?"

He chuckled and reached over to unbuckle my hands and feet from the bed.

I sat up, wincing at the pain it caused my side ever so slightly, and headed out the door and down the hall to room they had put Jesse in.

I walked in and saw her peacefully sleeping. How she could do that here I don't even know. Hospitals always gave me the creeps.

I headed back into the hallway and peaked into the next room to see Johnny. Two-Bit and Steve were entertaining him with stupid jokes and stunts and I could tell Johnny wasn't enjoying it. He just cracked the occasional weak smile and let them goof around.

When he saw me his face lit up a bit. I made my way over to the bed and sat on it. "Hey, Johnny. How you doin', man?"

"As fine as I can," he muttered. "Doc says my ankle'll be better in a day or two. But my arm'll be like this for a month." He gestured to the cast on his arm then shrugged. "It's no biggie."

I patted him on the back and got up to leave as Steve decided to do a flip off the wall and Two-Bit, who was evidentially very drunk, thought he had the best stand-up comedy act.

In the waiting room the Curtis brothers had all gathered together. I walked over to Pony and asked, "How you doin', man?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine. Johnny too."

"Yeah we visited him before you woke up and Two-Bit and Steve started their 'entertaining.'" He made air quotes as we all shared a laugh.

Then a doctor came down the hall and made his way over to us. I recognized him as the doctor I clocked yesterday and I could tell it was him from the distance he was keeping. "Dallas," he started. "Jesse's awake now."

Before he could say more, I stampeded down the hallway toward her room.

**Okay so my keyboard and mouse are acting up again. I'm trying to fix it, but it's not going so well 'cause I don't know what the problem is. So here's a trivia question that even I didn't know and one of my friends told me. **

**Angela Shepard was not featured in the Outsiders. So where did she come from?**

**Support is always appreciated and welcome. So are suggestions and comments. **

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry for reviewing this story. Thank you to Molly Winston for reviewing this story. You all got the trivia right. Thank you to firegril97 for reviewing this story. Thank you to kittychick441 for following and favoriting me and this story. Thank you to RaeNSesshy4Life for favoriting this story. **

**This story is going slower than I thought it would. But I promise that by chapter 11 it will be where I wanted it to be. **

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns this story. I own nothing. **

Jesse's POV

The doctor finished dressing my wounds and told me that it was okay to see visitors now. Then he exited the room and the next person to come in was Dallas and he was at my side instantly. "Hey, Jess, how you feelin'?" he asked casually.

"Like I was hit by a bus," I stated blankly.

"I'm gonna hit those Socs with a bus," he replied.

Before I could say more Soda, Dare, and Pone walked in.

"Hey, Jesse, how you feelin'?" Darry asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus," I said again. This time I was more agrivated. Asking someone who was just beaten up by Socs, for the third time, and got landed in a hospital is just stupid.

"You need something?" Soda said while bouncing up and down. I had noticed that when he was in small places he tended to be restless. Working in that small store next to gas station's garage must be real hard for him.

"Do they have Jell-O here?" I had suddenly started to crave that when I turned fourteen.

"They might. Darry why don't you come help me?" He dragged his older brother out of the room as Two-Bit and Steve came in.

"Hey, Jesse, how ya-!"

They didn't get to finish because I held up a hand and screamed, "I FEEL LIKE I WAS HIT BY A BUS! AND I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE ASKING ME IF I'M FEELING OKAY! SO IF YOU WANT ME TO FEEL ANY BETTER GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GET ME JELL-O!" With that the two of them walked out and scampered down the hall, probably to torture Johnny, or Darry and Sodapop, or some helpless nurses with their humor.

Dal turned to me smirking.

"You on your period or something?" I glared at him and he held up his hands as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Pony peaked out and turned back to me to say, "He went into Johnny's room. The others are probably downstairs or somewhere in the halls causing problems."

He sat down in the plastic chair next to my bed and said, "So. I know how you're feeling. I know you're hungry. What hasn't anyone asked you?"

"If I want them to hurt the Socs." I took me two seconds to answer.

"Do you?"

After a moment or two of thinking, I replied, "No. Not really."

"But they jumped you."

"And I've fought with them. It's just a game of get back at someone else. Nothing more."

Then he popped a random question at me. "Have you ever watched a sunset?"

"Once. With Dallas. At the top of the Empire State Building. **(A/N: Was that built yet?)**"

"Will you watch one with me?"

"Sure." I was only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Now?"

"Ponyboy, I'm in the hospital."

"There's a window. And I can see the branches of a tree that reaches this floor." He glanced at his watch before continuing. "We have time. All we have to do is get down that tree, all the way over to the park, and watch one. Then we'll be back in no time."

"Ponyboy-" I started but he cut me off by holding up a hand.

"Please." I looked into his pleading grey-green eyes and couldn't say no.

"Fine."

He grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed. Then we climbed down through the tangled mess of branches and ran down the street to the park.

Most people didn't look our way as we ran down Main Street. I guess people in this town are used to seeing a greaser and an escaped hospital patient wearing a gown and no shoes running through their town. We made it to the park and Ponyboy led me over to the fountain. Sitting on its edge we watched the colorful hues dance across the sky.

At the same time we turned to one another. He looked into my icy, blue eyes as I looked at his warm ones. We leaned toward one another.

And before I knew it, I was having the best kiss I'd ever had.

**PonyboyXJesse! Jesse is probably gonna kill me for this, but she's my best friend so she's gonna have to deal with this. **

**So here's the trivia.**

**What is the only thing that Dally does truthfully?**

**86:3 If anyone can figure out what that's supposed to be they get a shout out. **

**I would really like to take any thoughts or ideas that readers have into consideration. I would feel totally motivated to write. And I might not take as long or forget if I had some reminders. **

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Molly Winston for reviewing. You got the trivia right. Thank you to countryangel218 for following and favoriting this story and the review and following me. You tried really hard on trying to figure out what 86:3 was. But it's really just a bunny rabbit that Jesse and I came up with a couple weeks ago. If you turn your head to the right when you're looking at the screen (it needs to be upright and not turned) then it looks like one. Thank you to Phoenixx Rising for reviewing on Decisions Can Be Deadly and talking to me about my suicide problem. Thank you to Just obsessed for reviewing this story. You got the trivia question correct. Thank you to MirkwoodPrincess for reviewing. You got the trivia right too. Thank you to abc11111 for following and favoriting this story. Thank you to Andromeda Athena for favoriting and following Sandless Beach, though it was only meant to be a one-shot and won't be continued. Thank you to Monster-Of-Chaos13 for favoriting and following me and this story. Thank you to Eeliab8 for reviewing on Will Always Be remembered. Thank you to Syrina Kamar for favoriting and reviewing on Will Always Be Remembered. Thank you to Dallyforever101 for favoriting Decisions Can Be Deadly. Thank you to JohnnyCade4EVR for reviewing on my Rumble Fish poem, Freedom and reviewing on Here's to Living in Tulsa. I did not write any of those songs. I just changed the lyrics of them. The singers and songwriters own the original lyrics not me. I also decided to end that story. But if people give me enough motivation I will consider starting another one.**

**This shout-outs thing has started to become very scattered. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. E. Hinton. I own nothing. **

**Dallas's POV**

Note to self: Never leave Jesse alone in a room with Ponyboy.

I come back in to check on them 'cause they got awful quiet. The window is wide open, the curtains are blowing everywhere, and by the way that the sheets were strewn across the bed and onto the floor , I can tell that they ran out.

I look out the window and see that some of the branches look like they were snapped recently and I am certain I caught a glimpse of some of Jesse's blonde hair disappearing down the street.

Shoving the plastic chairs in the hall out of the way along with a couple of the nurses and Darry, I stormed out the front doors of the hospital.

Everyone moved aside for me. Little kids shrunk back into the shadows, store owners locked their doors, sometimes the cops didn't even bother.

But the Socs would. And now that they knew I had a sister, I had to do everything to protect her. That meant no letting her walk around in the open with Pony.

Man, that kid really needs to learn how to use his head somewhere besides our excuse of a school.

I ran past the Dingo and smack into none other than Shepard. He hopped off the hood of his piece of shit. Though I shouldn't judge him for the way his car looks, I don't have one. I just bum rides off of people, or steal Buck's T-Bird.

"Where you off to Winston?" he said slyly. A few of his guys, Wade and Bill I think, stepped up and blocked my way.

"None of your business, Shepard!" I snapped as I tried to find a way between the guys.

"Lose something, perhaps?" I grin crawled across his face.

"Yeah, actually I am." I glared at him. He knew where she was, or at least where she was heading.

"'Bout this tall," he gestured with his hands to somewhere about Jesse's height, "blue eyes just like yours, hanging with that Curtis kid, am I right?" I nod. "They were headed to the park." I gave him a nod as I shoved through his guys and ran down the street in that direction.

**86:3**

As I arrived at the park I stopped dead in my tracks.

Though the sun had set and it was getting dark, I could make out two figures kissing by the side of the fountain: Ponyboy and Jesse.

I stormed over and pulled Jesse off of him. She toppled over as I lifted Ponyboy off the ground by the collar and starting yelling at him.

"My sister! Of all the greasy girls in this town? You could've gone for Shepard's sister! I wouldn't have cared if you slept with Sylvia to be honest! Why her?"

He looked me in the eyes guiltily as I put him down. "I'm real sorry, Dallas. I got carried away. I didn't mean it to bother you."

I stared at him realizing I'd hurt him. And I could see tears in Jesse's eyes. Pony would treat her good. Better than Dean had ever.

"Hey, if you two wanna go out I'm down with it. But we gotta get her back to the hospital first."

They smiled at me as we started back toward the hospital.

**86:3**

**So yeah. That chapter was pretty short. Sorry about that. I'm really working on getting into the plot a lot by chapter 11 the earliest. **

**Trivia!  
**

**What page of the Outsiders does Dally die on?**

**I will try to update all my stories more often. Sorry about the hold up and wait. **

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Just obsessed for reviewing on last chapter. Thank you to Syrina Kamar for following this story and reviewing on Freedom (my Rumble Fish fic) and reviewing on chapter 4-8 of this story and trying all the trivia which you got right. Thank you to MirkwoodPrincess for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank you to Monster-Of-Chaos13 for reviewing on the last chapter. And thank you to countryangel218 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Things are going to get interesting this chapter. At least I think it will.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. E. Hinton. I am not 65 years old. **

Jesse's POV

After the doctor checked me up and Pony and I finished explaining our whereabouts to everyone we headed home.

Tim Shepard came into the Curtis house screaming and yelling about a party at Buck Merril's. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit went whooping out the front door. Dallas and Darry turned to me and said I wasn't going to the party.

"I wasn't planning on it," I mumbled.

"Ponyboy, Johnny, you're staying with her." They nodded as the older boys left.

Johnny sat down on the couch and turned the TV to something that wasn't Mickey.

Ponyboy sat down next to me on the other couch, and I leaned into his comforting warmth. It made me feel safe. From what danger, I didn't know. But it made me feel protected.

I turned myself so that my head was in his lap, and he began stroking my blonde locks. He kissed my head and I kissed his neck as I leaned mine into the crook of it. I remember dozing off after a while and then waking up to footsteps coming up the front steps.

The lights were still on, so we all must have fallen asleep. Johnny was hanging off the couch with half of his body on it and half of his body off. Ponyboy was leaning up against the wall snoring, his hand still intertwined in my hair.

I saw the door creak slowly open, and then I started to become alert. The boys would have just come in and slammed the door, probably started yelling and acting like they were still at the party, too. My hand closed around my chain that's coldness rested in the palm of my hand. I lightly shook Ponyboy and whispered in his ear, "Ponyboy, there's somebody coming into the house."

He slowly snaked his hand out of my hair and stretched as he groggily asked, "What?" I rolled my eyes at him and repeated myself. He slowly got up out off the couch and woke Johnny up. He gestured toward the slightly open door and whispered into his ear. Then Johnny pulled his blade out of his pocket and stood up next to Ponyboy. Pony came back over to me and whispered, "Go into the bathroom. And no matter what happens do not come out unless Johnny or I come in and get you. Or if the rest of the gang comes home. Not even if it's completely quiet. Do not come out of that room." I nodded as I slowly made my way over to the bathroom.

As I was closing the door, I saw someone I had been hoping it wasn't. Someone I had been hoping didn't follow me. Someone I wish wasn't smart enough to have known where I was.

Dean Mitchell had found me.

And he wasn't alone.

I could hear him threatening the two boys who probably didn't know what was going on. "Where is she? I know she stays here."

"I d-don't k-know who y-your talking b-bout," Johnny stuttered.

"Don't lie to me," he snarled. "I know she hangs out here." But how I really wish I knew.

"We'll maybe she isn't here now," Ponyboy snapped.

"I know she is." I could just picture the grin on his face as he said that. "I'm gonna give you three seconds to tell me where she is, or you're gonna get it. When they didn't respond he started counting.

"One." There was silence.

"Two." Crickets are a very nice thing to listen to.

"Three." A punch flew.

I could hear yells and cursing and I could just picture what was happening. But I really didn't want to. Then there was silence. And I could hear the footsteps of the many boys who had intruded the house walking in and out of the different rooms. The click of leather boots on the kitchen tile. The muffled sound on the carpet of the bedrooms. And the light scuffs on the wood of the hallway.

The footsteps on the wood came to an abrupt stop. Just outside the bathroom door. I held my breath and didn't move a muscle. Maybe I was hoping he wouldn't open the door. But he was going to find me. That meant checking everywhere.

I let the chain hang loose in my hand as the doorknob started to turn. As soon as the door was open, I ran at the body knocking whoever it was out of my way and out toward the family room. But I didn't make it that far before the ground rushed up to meet me.

They tackled me and pinned me to the ground, flipping me onto my back in the process. They pulled my arms together above my head with one hand, and used their knee to keep my legs in place. I shuddered as I recalled what happened a few days ago. I locked my blue eyes with his brown ones that were hidden behind his overgrown jungle of dark hair. The only way I knew it was him, the reincarnation of the devil.

"Hey, Jesse." A sly grin crossed his face as he looked me over. "You're looking good. Can't wait for you to be back in New York with me. We could have so much fun." I turned away disgusted at that. And he grabbed my face, pulling me so that I was facing him. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch." A hand went across my face. It really did hurt me, yet I didn't cry. I didn't give him any satisfaction. I never had and never would.

Dean motioned for one of the other guys in the room to come towards him. Two came over with some rope and a third came to help Dean restrain me while standing as the two tied me up. My arms were forced behind my back, and I could feel the burn of the rope. I moved my wrists slightly and could feel the ropes tighten. I turned my head to look at the guy binding my hands and he smirked as he tied the knot even tighter. The other had bent down to tie my feet together. And was starting to work on tying my legs as the one behind me tied my upper arms. After they finished, the three walked out of the hall.

Dean looked me up and down once more, his eyes resting on places I didn't prefer. He stepped closer to me, and as he bent toward the floor to pick something up he whispered in my ear, "You look cute when you're tied up." I just glared at him as he reached downward.

He dangled my chain in front of my face. I hadn't even realized I had dropped it. "Dean, please give that to me." That was something Dallas had given to me after my first fight. It held so many memories.

He just gave a few laughs as he pocketed it and through them he managed, "Like I would give you a weapon to use against me." He combed a hand through my hair sending a chill up my spine. "I'm not going to underestimate you, Jesse." He took a bandana out of his jacket. Pulling it over my mouth he whispered in my ear, "I hope Dallas doesn't mind that I'm stealing you away for a few days." He tied the knot tightly and then walked around to the front of me. He kissed me through the gag. But even though I squirmed and gave silent protests, he continued.

After he finally stopped, he threw me over his shoulder. Being brought out of the hallway and into the family room I saw that the couches had been turned over and pushed to the side. The table in the kitchen was toppled over and the chairs were thrown in a discombobulated fashion. In the middle of the room, Ponyboy and Johnny were hogtied. Johnny had cuts all over and a gash was forming on his arm. A river of blood was flowing from a part of his arm where he was most likely stuck. He gave what I assumed was a sheepish grin and an apology as he started to drift into unconsciousness.

Ponyboy, on the other hand, was in commando mode. He kept jerking around and trying to get free. He screamed endlessly into the gag, and Dean gave one of them a nod. He hit Ponyboy on the back of the head, and he was out like a light.

As we headed out the door, Dean dropped a piece of paper on the floor next to the two boys. I assumed it was a note to Dallas and the other boys telling them what had happened or why he was doing this. I took one last look at the Curtises'. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be back here soon. A tear rolled down my cheek as I was shoved into the backseat of Dean's car.

I knew Dallas. He was going to turn this into a gang war. And now I was a prisoner in it.

**86:3**

**I don't think anyone saw that coming. But I did mention Dean at the beginning and I think I told you guys he was important, but I'm not sure. **

**Trivia! **

**Who does Johnny say Ponyboy is acting more like every day at the church? **

**Please review. I love your feedback. I especially enjoy when I'm at school and I check my email and I see all of these awesome reviews from my readers.**

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Emily3398 for favoriting and following me and this story. Thank you to MirkwoodPrincess, Just obsessed, stackhouse7, and countryangel218 for reviewing on the last chapter. For those you tried the trivia the answer was Two-Bit. Johnny thought that Pony was turning into Two-Bit. Thank you to evinha for following this story. Thank you to BeanieBaby 96 for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to Johnnycake (guest) for reviewing. I love that name btw. And thank you to llamasarec oolunivers e for following this story. **

**I'm so happy all y'all liked the plot twist I threw in. Jesse hit me upside the head with a pillow for making her seem weak. **

**I posted this yesterday but took it down to edit it a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. E. Hinton. I own nothing.**

**Dallas's POV**

I don't remember most of Buck's party. I don't remember most of them know that I think about it. Usually too drunk on all the booze to remember who I picked a fight with or who picked a fight with me. What I smuggled in and out of town or what I got high on doesn't cross my mind either. Coming back to the Curtis house I had this gut feeling that something was wrong, but, giving that I was reeeeally drunk I had assumed it was nothing. The lights were all on and the TV was on. Seemed normal enough .

Ten seconds after I opened the front door my whole world, or at least all I cared about in it, was flipped upside-down.

Smack in the middle of the living room floor was an unconscious Ponyboy and Johnnycake who were tied up and gagged. All of us immediately started cutting away at the bonds and trying to wake them up.

"Pony can you hear me? Wake up, little man!" Darry shook his shoulders as Soda was careful not to hurt him any worse than he was.

"Johnny, man, come on! Wake up, man! Come on!" I yelled at him while Two-Bit and Steve cut away at the handkerchief in his mouth and the ropes around his hands and feet.

I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water off of the table. I ran back over to the boys and splashed it right in their faces.

Both of them jolted forward and Pony shot up and rushed into the bathroom with the rest of us in pursuit. "You alright, Pone?" Soda asked, but all he could do was lean against the doorway and run his hand through his greasy hair.

I turned to Johnny and said, "What happened, man?" He just looked at me with those black, kicked puppy like eyes and shook his head. Tears were on the verge of spilling out.

I bored my stone cold blue ones into them and he finally gave in. "This-this guy. He-he came into the house. He busted us up. He-he took Jesse."

For the first time tonight I noticed that she wasn't here.

I smashed my fist against a wall. A clock fell of its hook and smashed. Darry would have been hollering his head off at me if it was under different circumstances but it wasn't.

"What'd look like? Have an accent? Any distinguishing marks? Give me something man!"

"He had brown eyes and dark hair, New York accent, but nothing else really stood out about him," Pony spoke for the first time. "He said he was taking her back to New York. They were gonna have some fun as he put it," he snarled out the last part for the first time that night. "That ring a bell?"

I shook my head as I walked back into the living room and Darry started to tend to Pony and Johnny's wounds. Soda put an arm around Pony as he cried about Jesse. Steve and Two-Bit tried to lighten the mood and comfort us all. But it was useless.

I lit up a cancerstick to calm my nerves and leaned against the porch railing. In the dim light a piece of paper lying on the porch caught my eye. Picking it up, I nearly had a heart attack.

_Come to New York with 5,000 dollars or you won't get your sister back. Come alone or you won't get your sister back. Get ready to fight me and win or you won't get your sister back. Can't wait to see you again, Dallas. _

_ -Dean Mitchell_

The ghosts of my past were finally coming back to haunt me. And Dean Mitchell was the first.

**86:3**

**Trivia!**

**Matt Dillon (Dallas) falls out of the chair at the drive in and C. Thomas Howell (Ponyboy) looks at the camera. Why? **

**I also wanna know what you guys' favorite songs are 'cause I'm thinking about starting another songfic album. Not sure but just tell me if you do and I will. **

**And just out of curiosity how much do y'all love the Outsiders on a scale from zero to five. Zero being you hate the book (which would mean you shouldn't be reading fanfiction for it) and five being you know it inside out and love every little detail about it (which would be obsessed fangirls like me). **

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	11. Chapter 11

**theoutsiderfan98: Thank you for leaving that review and replying to all of the things I wrote in the author's note at the end of last chapter. You got the trivia right. Coppola didn't yell cut because he liked the funny accident and Howell looked at the camera expecting him to stop the take. He ended up laughing to cover up for it. I am so glad you love the Outsiders on a scale higher than 0-5. I will be keeping your favorite song in mind, too, but I'm not so sure I will be making a song fic album maybe just a one-shot based off of it.**

**Pb & J: That is such a cute name. I never thought about putting their names together like that. Thank you for leaving that review and trying the trivia. It was an accident that he fell out of the chair and he laughed when he realized they were going to keep rolling. I'm so glad you love the plot twist. And I will try to update as often as I can. **

**I know there were other reviews for this chapter, but I ended up putting them with the thank you section at the beginning of last chapter when I went through and edited it. **

**The conversation that Dean and Jesse are about to have is about sex. And this is a filler. So if you don't like that topic don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't born in 1948. I am not friends with famous actors. I am not Susan Eloise Hinton. **

Jesse's POV

Dean came into my room alone today. I wanted to kick him in the balls for touching me the way he did yesterday. He grabbed one of the few chairs that were lined up along the wall and pulled it up alongside me. His hand caressed my upper thigh and I squirmed away whimpering. "There's no need to be that way babe." I just glared at him. He held up his hands in defense. "I did nothing wrong. I took you from that horrible brother of yours after he left you behind and you fell for me. You belong with me." I shook my head and let the tears fall.

He pulled his blade out and cut the gag out of my mouth screaming in my face. "Why don't you love me? Why do you love that horse kid more than me? I've been spying on you for a few days and that's how long you've known him. Most of the times you were with him, you got jumped because of his lack of muscle. And you've only kissed a couple of times. We made love! Why don't you love me?" By the end of his little rant, he had quieted down enough for my ears to stop ringing.

"Do you wanna know why I don't love you anymore, Dean? I don't love you anymore because you just wanted to make love with me. All we ever did was have sex." The river of tears slowed to a trickle and then only a few tears until it ran dry.

"You didn't enjoy our sex?"

"No! I didn't because I only had it with you one time. When Dallas walked in I realized that I had made a mistake. And you just went and betrayed your best friend and raped a girl repeatedly. I was too scared to leave." I fell silent as I realized I had lost my temper.

"So let me get this straight? This whole relationship was fear and sex. And you ran away 'cause you got brave enough to go find your brother," he inquired.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Wrong answer, Jess!" He snapped with a smirk on his face. He called his boys to come in and they untied me from the chair. Dean unbuckled his pants and it clicked in my mind as I was pinned to the floor.

"NO DEAN! PLEASE!"

I screamed as he yanked my jeans down and he tortured me this way for what seemed like the hundredth time .

**Sorry that's a little short, but it's kinda late. And I'm kinda tired. **

**Hopefully the trivia question cheers me up.**

**What sport does Soda say Pony should have gone out for instead of track? **

**I personally loved the emotion in that scene of the complete novel version of the movie.**

**Leave reviews, requests for later plot twists or events in the story, and fangirlish comments on this amazing book. I'm always up to the challenge of incorporating my reader's wishes into the story. **

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	12. Chapter 12

**Molly Renee: thanks for reviewing. it's okay you haven't had time to do that. I haven't had time to post chapters. you got the trivia question right. it was football. I saw that you were ending Hidden Kindness. It was an awesome story. I would want it to have a sequel. **

**Just Obsessed: thanks for the review. the trivia answer was football. im so happy im not the only one who does homework and projects while watching tv and listening to music. im actually doing that right now. **

**Mirkwood Princess: thanks for the review and the trivia guess. you got it right and were very descriptive about it. it was football. im probably going to be able to update a little bit more often and you can get to see what happens with dean and dallas quicker. but im not sure so don't quote me. **

**fmxc17: thank you for the review. im so happy you love the story. and you did get the trivia question right. it was football. **

**Guest: though you will probably not see this, I am commenting on your review for My Feet Left The Edge. I would have answered Ponyboy in the same way you think Johnny would've. I cant believe that I wrote in that state so well, ive started to get over my depression and im still happy about somethings so its not the same as it would be if I was really depressed like I was six months ago. I think you also misinterpreted what I meant by this story. im tyring to prevent other people by writing these stories because im planning on doing it when I feel like the time is right. im sorry for your lose.**

**Warning: Strong Language (to me) and Violence (not that bad) About To Appear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I am just an insane fangirl who writes Stay Gold all over the place and makes references whenever possible. **

Dallas's POV

Five thousand fucking dollars! How could he possibly be asking that much? He was my best fucking friend! Why did he want so much for her? What did I do to make him so mad at me? Well I did interrupt him having sex with my sister. But hell she's my sister. Why does he still give a damn about that? I don't. Jesse doesn't either.

That's why she left him. That's why she came down here. Why is he being such an asshole and not getting it?

I don't know where I'm gonna get five thousand dollars. I'm probably not gonna see that much money in my whole life!

I turned around and looked at the gang. Their faces were a mix of emotions.

Worry.

Compassion.

Guilt.

Concern.

And so many more I couldn't even distinguish. Walking over to Ponyboy, Darry finished dressing his wounds and moved onto Johnny.

"Pone," I mumbled barely louder than a whisper. He looked up but didn't say anthing. The tears were about to break through the dam and come flowing out again. I handed him the note and he looked it over.

"Where are you gonna get that kind a money, Dal?" he questioned softly.

"I don't know man. I just- I don't know." I muttered as I lit up another cancerstick and handed it to him. We both took a long drag and exhaled, mine in rings and his in swirls.

"Hey guys," Darry called from where Johnny and him sat in the bathroom. "We gotta take Johnnycake's to the hospital. His arm's broken. And you all know what happens when I try to fix broken bones."

"Yeah thanks a lot, superdope" Steve muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Darry's voice rose.

"I said thanks a lot, SUPERDOPE!" Steve hollered.

"Well would have liked it better if I just let your arm sit there dislocated and oozing blood?" Darry yelled back with equal volume as the former, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him off his feet.

"All brawn, no brain you are," Steve taunted, "should've just stayed home with them like you would have done on one of your lonely Friday nights! Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you saying that I should just stay home while all of you just go out partying all the time? I don't want that, Steve, I just want my brothers and my friends to have a roof over their heads."

"Well you're doing a fine job at that aren't ya, superman? Giving away my spot on the couch to blonde broads that Two ain't haven sex with, that's a real nice notion, Dare!"

Darry swung.

A deafening crack rang through the house as Steve's jaw broke.

And then everyone got caught up in a whirlwind.

When the dust settled Two-Bit and I were holding Darry back while Soda had Steve pinned to the floor. Ponyboy stood in the middle of us all. "Quit it! All of us need to just keep together. For Jesse's sake." We all nodded in agreement. "Now let's all just shake hands and hug and make up and then go to the hospital and get Johnny's arm fixed."

Darry shrugged us off as Steve pushed Soda off him and they engulfed each other in a hug and then step back and shook each other's hands. They both murmured a sorry to one another and then we all headed out the front door. We all needed to be together right now.

For Jesse's sake.

**86:3**

Walking up the hospital steps we bumped into a nurse. "Hi, ma'am," Soda began. "Our friend just fell off his motorcycle. Could he be checked? I think his arm's broken."

She eyed us cautiously. We were probably a mess seeing as to how we had all just been fighting one another. Finally she said, "Go on back." We all thanked us and headed up the stairs to the second floor. I heard her call up after us and say, "I don't any funny business. Ya here?" I just ignored her as we all tried to get ahold of a doctor.

I bumped into the one who was looking over Jesse. He looked at me suspiciously, "Weren't you just here with the girl that got raped?" I took me a second to realize that my sister had in fact been raped and it hadn't been the first time.

"Um-, yeah, that was me and my friends." I gestured to them.

"Then why are you here?" he said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Because my friend Johnny got pretty busted up just now." Gesturing to Johnny's arm in particular I smirked. This guy thinks he's a doctor when he can't even tell that his patients are hurt.

"What happened?"

"Does everyone have to know?" I snapped.

"No. But I do if you want my help."

"Fine," I spat. " he fell of his motorcycle of something."

He ushered Johnny and Darry into a room and told the rest of us to wait.

I seemed like ages before he came back out and told us that Johnny would have to wear the cast for six weeks and then he'd be fine.

Darry decided to take the boys home but I needed some alone time. Steve would finally get his couch thanks to Dean. Two was also heading home with them. His mom caught him and Kathy in her liquor cabinet the other night and got really pissed off. Johnnycakes wasn't gonna go home and get beat up with those injuries. His parents would honestly make it worse.

So it was just me and Tulsa.

**86:3**

I don't know why I did it. I honestly could have come up with the money some other way. But I needed it.

Just in case anyone's confused, I'll draw a bigger picture.

There are cops' sirens blaring, blood dripping from multiple of my body parts, and a bag full of five thousand dollars tucked under my leather jacket.

Now I stand surrounded by broken glass and a million possibilities swimming in my head.

_Do I drop the money and run?_

_Do I take the money and run?_

_Do I take Buck's t-bird?_

_Do I take Jesse's pickup?_

_Do I tell Pony?_

_Do I take him with me?_

_Do I tell anyone at all?_

I didn't have any more time for do Is so I took off running. I passed the Curtis house and was happy I had snagged Jesse's keys off her the other day, and Steve had fixed up her piece of shit real good. I jumped in the front seat and let the engine roar to life. I saw someone peak their head out the front door but couldn't make them out.

Whoever it was saw me zooming out of Tulsa and off away from the town I was yet again a wanted criminal in.

**86:3**

**Okay so, if anyone was confused, Dally just stole the ransom money from the bank in Tulsa 'cause he wouldn't have been able to come up with it any other way.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. It'll probably go until the 30****th**** chapter or so.**

**Here's the trivia!**

**What is the Curtis address in the movie and is it still standing?**

**That's gonna be a toughie for you guys to figure out.**

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	13. Chapter 13

**Molly Renee: thank you for the review. you got the trivia right. it is 731 N. St. Louis, Tulsa, Oklahoma. I cant believe they actually slept in that house during the making of the movie. And I didn't even realize that I said do it for jesse and dallas said it. sorry bout that.**

**theoutsidersfan98: thank you for the review. you got the trivia right. it is 731 N. St. Louis, Tulsa, Oklahoma. but it isn't standing any more. my teacher told me it was knocked down a few years ago.**

**theoutsiders26: thank you for following and favoriting me and this story, **

**21stCenturyMarauder: thank you for following me and this story.**

**I decided that this will be split into two POVs and help the flow of the story more.**

**Disclaimer: I am not S. E. Hinton. Nor will I ever be her.**

Jesse's POV

They left me in here for about two days before coming back. Visions flashed through my mind and hallucinations jumped through the walls. I saw shapes floating around and colors swirling in fractals.

And then I saw the gang

I saw Steve zooming down the street in a drag race, Soda dancing at a party at Buck's, and Two-Bit getting drunk at the same bar. Pony was reading a book and doing homework. Darry was kicked back in his lounge chair reading the paper and drinking what I imagined was coffee. Johnny was out in the lot looking up at the stars. And Dallas was in jail.

Then they were all in the yard playing football and the scene shifted to them playing poker without Darry knowing. I saw Ponyboy making smoke rings with Johnny on the steps and Steve flipping off of cars with Soda trying to impress a couple girls walking down the street. Two-Bit was watching tv and eating chocolate cake that Steve was trying to swipe from him.

Suddenly, Dean was there and the illusions faded away just as quickly as they appeared when he threw the door open with a bang. "One of my spies told me your brother's heading up to get you. He's following all of my instructions too. He must really love you," he taunted. I hated this asshole.

He strode across the room and I noticed that he held a coke bottle in hand and a half eaten BBQ sandwich. He force fed my and then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I wouldn't want you dying before I get my money." And then he left me alone in my room to let my imagination entertain me with this sick mind gang.

**86:3**

Ponyboy's POV

First thing in the morning the story was in the paper with big bold headlines.

BANK OF TULSA ROBBED. CULPRIT CONFIRMED AS DALLAS WINSTON.

Darry was shaking his head and muttering that he knew Dallas was up to no good when he took the car. Steve was munching on a chocolate cake saying "We coulda helped him get it somehow. We coulda put together some of our savings, not all, but some." Soda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Two-Bit couldn't even watch Mickey 'cause of how worried he was.

Johnny just stood their silently staring off into space, deep in thought. "Johnny," I asked. He turned to look at me. "You okay." He shook his head.

"Dal didn't have to take the money. Steve is right we coulda helped him. But he always acts in the moment, on impulse. Sometimes he never thinks until it's too late."

"I know Johnny. I know." I put an arm around him and squeezed him tightly.

I walked out onto the porch and lit up a cancerstick. Staring out at the horizon I recalled that moment that felt like such a long time ago when I kissed Jesse out in the park and we watched that sunset.

I looked back at the gang and couldn't believe I was about to do this.

Walking inside I grabbed the money I had saved and Johnny's good arm pulling him out the door. Then I hopped into Two-Bit's car, since he never takes the keys out being the idiot he is, and Johnny followed.

The next thing I knew we were zooming down the street and out of Tulsa.

**86:3**

Jesse's POV

Dean came in again today and his eyes had a sly twinkle to them. "Guess who decided to break the rules and follow your brother?"

My heart skipped a beat and I began breathing very heavily. Ponyboy and Johnny wouldn't let Dal come alone. I should have known. They're like the three musketeers of the gang. I should have known.

"I'll be punishing them in due time," he continued. "But right now I'm gonna punish you." He snapped his fingers and the other guys came in. I didn't have any tears left to cry again.

I was pinned to the floor and couldn't believe this was happening again.

**So how'd like this chapter. I'm not the best writer. I know. But my Social Studies teacher is giving us this stupid essay that I had to write and I have a feeling this isn't getting posted for another two days. **

**I'm sorry that keep having Dean rape Jesse and then don't go into depth, but the thing is I don't like that topic. My best friend Jesse felt that it would be fitting toward the story though. **

**Onto the trivia!**

**What day of the week does the fire take place on?**

**I will really try to shorten the gap between updates but no promises.**

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider **


	14. Chapter 14

**theOutsidersfan98: thank you for the review. the fire did happen on a Friday. **

**MirkwoodPrincess: Dallas is going to get in a lot of trouble for what he did. You just wait and see. **

**jackea77: thank you for the favorite**

**AbbySheeran: thank you for the favorite**

**xBlondieMomentsx: thank you for the favorite and follow**

**OMG! I was just looking at the total number of views this story has and it is almost at 3,350! Love you guys so much. I have a bunch of one shots out about the gang. If you check them out, check out my other stories, too. Support from my fanfiction readers is seriously what's keeping me alive right now. **

**This chapter is gonna be short and the next one will be really long. (at least for me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. If I did I would be in it and Dallas would have fallen in love with me along with all of the other guys. (sorry. im a fangirl.)**

Dallas's POV

I hurried on along the littered streets of New York City not taking my eye away from the filth. I didn't want anyone to notice me. But having bright blonde hair doesn't help. And not watching where you're going doesn't either.

I walked smack into a group of hoods. I recognized them, though I didn't recall their names. But I mainly called everyone "man" so it didn't matter.

"Dallas Winston? What blew you back into town?" A burly tattoed one exclaimed.

"A little unfinished business with Mitchell, man," I lit up a Kool and took a long drag.

"Heard about that. Word on the street you and him are gonna have it out for your sister. That right?" A tall, lanky greaser twiddling a switch in his fingers asked.

"Yeah," I replied cautiously as I started to leave. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Look, don't take it personal, but the day of the fight we ain't gonna side with you." Another piped up.

"Why? Ain't I the king of this city?"

"Not any more your majesty. You've been dethroned." The first guy stated. They others nodded in agreement. And with that they turned and walked off.

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk letting that thought sink in.

**86:3 **

I found myself where I usually did when I was on this side of New York. My favorite bar, even better than Buck's.

Last Night.

Walking up to the chipped and stained bar I hopped up on a stool and propped my feet up on the table. The bartender turned around and she eyed me cooly. "Dallas Winston, am I right?" I nodded. "Dean Mitchell said not to let you in."

I glared at her and snarled, "Why?"

"'Cause you ain't king no more! Now get outta here!"

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!"

I walked breaking as many things as I could and hurting just as many people on the way out.

**86:3**

I sat out in the middle of vacant lot, much like the one back in Tulsa, and just lit up Kool after Kool after Kool.

I couldn't believe I wasn't king anymore.

I worked so hard for that title.

Jumping little kids.

Rolling drunks.

Doing it with all the girls.

Having it out with all the hoods and greasers and socs.

Stole a lot.

Cheated every one.

Vandalized every inch of the city.

Basically disturbed all peace.

And drove the fuzz insane.

And now it was all for nothing. I wasn't king of New York City anymore. But hell I was still toughest hood in Tulsa. I just robbed a bank!

Finally telling myself I would regain my title I got up and started walking around the city again. And standing right in front of me as I turned the corner were two people I wished hadn't followed me and nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw them: Ponyboy and Johnny.

**Oh no! Dally ain't king anymore! What's gonna do? **

**There's a reference from the book or movie I can't remember which. But it's in there. If you find it you get a shoutout. **

**There's also a trivia question. **

**When is Johnny's birthday?**

**I am really trying to update a lot when I have time so that when I don't you guys won't be freaking out for more. (even though you will be.)**

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


End file.
